Unfaithful
by Chanceless
Summary: Oneshot. Semisongfic. TerraxBB, TerraxSlade. Matured for sexness.


Hola! Hey look, it's another oneshot!  
Well, I was supposed to be packing to leave for Orange County.

BUT.  
When my computer speakers were blasting my playlists, "Unfaithful" by Rihanna just so happened to come on, and...well...this was spawned.

So, here we go.

* * *

"Terra?" Beast Boy's voice stopped her just as she was about to step out of the Tower. She sighed under her breath and slowly turned, hoping he wouldn't see the guilt in her hooded eyes.

"Yeah?" Her tone was too bright, too forcefully innocent; she knew that. Worse still, _he_ knew that. Eventually meeting his eyes, Terra felt as though she had been kicked in the stomach. His eyes were suspicious and dim, as though he had been reluctant to approach her at all.

She swallowed a gasp. _Could he know?_

'_Damnit, Terra, get a hold of yourself; __**how **__could he know?'_ She smiled reassuringly at the changeling, who was fidgeting in the hallway a few meters away.

"I, uh...are you going to be out late again?"

She chewed the inside of her cheek for a moment before answering.

"I won't be long—just hanging out with Star and Raven. We're meeting up at the mall."

She hoped Beast Boy didn't know as well as she did that Starfire was out with Robin and Raven was meditating, as per usual. The incredulous look that flickered over Beast Boy's face told her he did, but he didn't call her on it.

"Oh."

Terra forced a chuckle, approached Beast Boy, and wrapped him in a hug which he reluctantly returned, lightly pressing his lips against her cheek instead of her upturned lips. "All right. I'll see you when you get back."

She turned all too quickly and uprooted a piece of earth to serve as her platform, waving back at the sad green Shapeshifter standing in the doorway, forlornly watching her go.

She didn't see the single tear leaking from his eye.

Terra arrived at her destination in less than half an hour. She furtively glanced around before silently opening the large door of the warehouse and stepping inside. She closed the door behind her and was shrouded in darkness as the fading sunset light was shut out.

"Terra," Slade's voice purred as an armored arm slunk around her waist and pulled her to him. His other hand made short work of pulling her black long-sleeved shirt off of her skinny form. He effortlessly unclasped her bra, then moved his hand down.

She clung to him, moaning as the man eased her out of her shorts as well, his unmasked lips sucking on her hardening nipple. His hand nudged under the elastic of her underwear, roaming about in the wet domains beneath.

"You belong to me," he reminded with a harsh snarl, his other hand grabbing a fistful of Terra's hair and jerking her head back. He nibbled at the hollow of her throat, then bit her neck until he drew blood and she whimpered in pain.

He lifted her head back up and pressed his mouth against hers, his tongue ravaging the inside of her mouth. Once he broke the savage kiss, Slade began to undress himself. "You belong to me," he reminded, unbuckling his belt with one hand while still holding Terra with the other. "Do you not?"

"I do," Terra whispered. She was grateful that it was dark, so that Slade couldn't see the tears welling and beginning to fall from her eyes. She yelped as he roughly shoved himself inside of her, and bit down hard to keep from crying out again as the thrusting continued.

It wasn't supposed to have been like this. Slade had helped her gain control, and he had helped her graciously. During the training, he had said nothing of the sort of payment he would require.

But when he had, she hadn't resisted. Hadn't said no. Hadn't refused him.

In fact...she enjoyed it. Not necessarily the raw sex he demanded of her, but the feeling of belonging to someone, of being worthwhile enough for someone to want her—_all_ of her, flaws and all.

_Beast Boy wouldn't understand._

insert line

She had barely been able to steady her breathing by the time she got back to the Tower. Most nights were a quick ritual: get to the warehouse, undress, have sex, dress, leave. But tonight, for some reason it had lasted longer. It was three a.m. now, and all lights were off in the Tower except for one.

The front door slid open even before she landed on the island. Silhouetted against the soft golden hall light, Beast Boy stood in the doorway.

"The others were gonna lock you out."

"I have a key—you didn't have to wait up."

He stared sadly at her. As she approached, he held up the insert card. "You left it here. Along with your communicator."

"Oh." She squirmed uncomfortably under the look he was giving her. "Well...thanks, I guess."

Terra couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't bringing up the fact that Starfire had returned probably over five hours ago, and that Raven had never even left. –Then she saw the wet stains on his cheeks.

"Beast Boy..."

He turned quickly from her so that the hand she reached out touched his shoulder instead of his face. "I'm tired. It's late. Let's go."

"To bed?"

He stopped in his tracks, looking back at her over his shoulder. He might as well have slapped her in the face; the mixture of anger, disbelief and desperation pushed her backward a few steps. "I...I'm sorry. Never mind."

Without another word, Beast Boy stalked briskly back into the Tower.

She didn't recognize the alien face in the mirror, combing out her corn-colored hair. Half of her face was masked by a mass of tangled blonde; the other half was stained with fresh tears. Her lips were cracked, her eyes were dark and her face was flushed pink. Her attention was drawn to the bruised spot on her neck where Slade had bit her as he claimed her as his own for the umpteenth time.

And here she was in love with _Beast Boy_...

Terra fell to her knees in the middle of the bathroom, burying her head in her hands.

_'Might as well take a gun to his head—get it over with, '_she thought dismally as the sobs wracked her body.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it! Drop me a review, will you, and maybe I'll keep up my oneshot roll. Or, better yet, maybe I'll get off my ass and make that diary archive I promised **RobinRocks** I'd do.

Oh, and of COURSE Terra and Slade did it when Terra was with the Titans. Are you kidding me?


End file.
